


Great Lengths

by jackwabbit



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Culmets - Freeform, Established Relationship, Family, Humor, I Am Evil I Know, I do not care, M/M, Maniacal Laugh, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit
Summary: Season: Early. Likely Pre-Series.Spoilers: None.Summary: There’s not much Paul won’t do for Hugh. But there is a line. It just got a bit blurrier.Note: For lemonpiefirefly, because what can I say? My dads are hot. And also other reasons. Welcome home.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Great Lengths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonpiefirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonpiefirefly/gifts).



“Oh, my. This is you?”

A groan, muffled by a pillow over Paul’s face, is the only response to Hugh’s question.

“Look at that hair!”

Another groan, then Paul’s face emerges from under the pillow – but only because he uses it to swat at the person currently tormenting him by showing Hugh old family photos.

“Why do you do this to me?”

“Because you’re my brother, and it’s my duty.”

Paul rolls his eyes and burrows back under the pillow, planning to ignore the giggles at his expense from the other end of the couch, but he’s saved from continued misery by his mother.

“Dinner!” she calls, and the couch is vacated immediately.

Everyone is hungry, dinner goes well (to the point that Paul thinks his family might be nearly as in love with Hugh as he is), and the photos are forgotten as everyone laughs and chats well into the night.

Or so it seems.

But that night, just he’s falling asleep, Paul hears Hugh whisper a question.

“Paul?”

“Yeah?”

“How long was your hair like that?”

Paul groans. “Way too long.”

“Did you like it?”

“At the time.”

“Think you’d ever grow it out again?”

“No way.”

“Shame.”

“Why?”

“Just has its uses, is all.”

Hugh punctuates his words by running a hand up the back of Paul’s neck and scratching at the fuzz there before reaching upward and giving the short hair on the top of his head a gentle tug.

In the dark, Hugh can’t see Paul’s expression, but it’s definitely interested.

“I suppose,” he mumbles.

“Oh, well,” says Hugh, a little wistful and a lot drowsy.

Hugh drifts off a moment later, but Paul stays up for a while yet.

And if he starts leaving a little more up top, well, who can blame him?


End file.
